Long endeavors have been made in the dentistry and dental restoration area to improve the material, colors, and shapes of artificial teeth or dentin structures, particularly, for making the artificial teeth resembled to the natural teeth of a patient.
In addition, certain efforts have also been made to apply ornaments onto the surface of artificial teeth to obtain a particular fashion desired by the user. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,426,149, an ornamentally designed gold or platinum foil is attached on the surface of an artificial tooth with a glaze material further coated thereon. However, use of a precious metal foil causes the cost of the ornamental application to become expensive. The cost can be greatly increased to make such ornaments to a delicate shape in light of difficulties in machining or forming of the desired shape from a sheet metal. It also limits the user's choice to several colors, for example, gold and platinum colors.